Crush, Burn and Happy Meals
by Verk
Summary: Estaba embobado por ella, por la luz de sus ojos cuando hablaba con pasión, como fruncía su hermosa y delicada boquita cuando algo le disgustaba, cuando su rosada lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes en clara señal de concentración hacía que mi corazón se salteara un latido


**Le agradezco a mi súper beta PknaPcosa y quiero desearle un ¡Muy Feliz atrasado** **Cumpleaños! Te quiero desde lo más profundo de mi recochino corazón.**

 **Quiero decirle a mi gran amiga Maricoles quien siempre me ayuda y me empuja a seguir escribiendo ¡Gracias loca hermosa, te súper quiero!**

 **Por último pero no menos importante quiero dedicarle este OS a mi amiga Pamela a quien adoro y a pesar de la distancia mis pensamientos siempre están con vos.**

* * *

 **Los personajes son de la Inigualable Stephenie Meyer, el resto es todo mío.**

* * *

 **Crush, Burn and Happy Meals**

Mis amigos y yo estábamos reunidos almorzando en la cafetería del colegio, ellos hablaban animadamente pero no estaba prestando atención a nuestra mesa. Todos mis sentidos estaban en la mesa que se encontraba más alejada en la cafetería justo en la esquina izquierda de la misma. Estaba embobado viéndola, el movimiento de su cabello, cómo se iluminaban sus ojos cuando hablaba con pasión, cómo fruncía su hermosa y delicada boquita cuando algo le disgustaba, las pequeñas arruguitas que se formaban a los costados de sus ojos cuando sonreía iluminaban mi día, cuando su rosada lengua se asomaba entre sus dientes en clara señal de concentración hacía que mi corazón se saltara un latido, el rosado de sus mejillas y su piel de porcelana me invitaban a acariciarla.

—¡Hazlo! —dijo enfáticamente Emmett interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

—¿Qué cosa? —pregunté confundido.

—Lo que sea, pero hazlo —respondió con firmeza mi musculoso amigo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Bella! — Respondieron al unisonó mis cinco amigos y mi hermano James.

—No sé de qué hablan —intenté esquivar el tema.

—Bella Swan, la chica por quien suspiras —dijo Alice.

—La única hija mujer del jefe de policía Swan —agregó Rosalie.

—La chica que es lo primero en lo que piensas cuando te despiertas y lo ultimo por lo que suspiras cuando te acuestas —explicó mi hermano haciendo que mis mejillas se pusieran rojas de vergüenza.

—La alumna nerd preferida del profesor de matemáticas —prosiguió Emmett.

—¡Oye! —protesté.

—No la critico —se defendió levantado las manos —ella es la que me ayuda a estudiar para los exámenes.

—Edward, vas a morir de eyaculación precoz si sigues suspirando por ella —remató mi humillación Jasper.

—Eww —dijeron a coro las tres chicas mientras mis amigos y hermano reían.

—¡Vete al diablo Jasper!

—Eddie, solo háblale —dijo dulcemente Victoria tomando mi mano — Ella no te rechazará.

—Eso no puedes saberlo Vicky —repliqué cabizbajo.

—Si no vas a hablar con ella yo lo haré —amenazo mi hermano —Le diré que quieres invitarla a una cita y que eres muy gallina para hacerlo.

—¡No lo harías!

—¿Quieres apostar? —me desafió.

—¡Bien! —respondí enfadado levantando para dirigirme hacia el objeto de mi amor.

—¡Oh por Dios, lo hará! —escuché decir a una de las chicas mientras me dirigía en línea recta hacia la mesa donde se encontraba Isabella Marie Swan.

Cuando me paré frente a ella toda la decisión y valentía que me acompaño por quince pasos a través de la cafetería me abandonó.

—Hola Edward —fue su hermoso y dulce saludo.

—Yo… e… quie… quierodecirtealgoperonomeanimo —escupí la palabras tan rápidamente que ni yo entendí lo que dije.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al tiempo que sonaba la campana indicando el fin de la hora del almuerzo y se levantaba de su asiento para recoger sus cosas.

Quería decirle cuanto me gustaba, lo preciosa que era y que sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra si ella me sonriera alguna vez, pero había perdido el poder del habla.

—¿Edward estás bien?

No sé qué sucedió, Bella me estaba preguntando si estaba bien y de pronto mis labios estaban en los de ella. Dios que eran cálidos y suaves. Cuando me separé sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par totalmente asombrada. Lleno de vergüenza me voltee a ver la mesa de mis amigos quienes miraban en mi dirección boqueando como peces fuera del agua.

Con la madurez y valentía que caracteriza a un adolescente de dieciséis años salí corriendo por la puerta y no me detuve hasta el estacionamiento donde tomé mi bicicleta y huí hacia el bosque.

Estúpido Forks y su estúpido clima refunfuñaba mentalmente mientras mis labios temblaban, en mi humillante escape de la escuela había olvidado mi chaqueta.

—¡Edward! —escuché la voz de mi hermano llamándome —¿Dónde estás?

Genial ya no hay privacidad ni siquiera en un puto bosque. Uno ya no tiene derecho a lamerse las heridas en soledad.

—¡Edward! —mi hermano llegó hasta donde me encontraba, sentado contra el tronco de un árbol, abrazando mi cuerpo en un pobre intento de entrar en calor —Llevo más de una hora buscándote por todo el maldito bosque —dijo con respiración agitada.

—Lo siento —susurré avergonzado.

James extendió su mano entregándome mi chaqueta y se sentó a mi lado en silencio.

—Lo arruiné —dije llorando. Ya me había humillado en público y para peor delante de Bella Swan por lo que ya no me importaba que mi hermano mayor me viera llorando.

—Eso no lo sabes Ed.

—Tú viste lo que paso ¡Toda la maldita escuela lo vio!

—Habla con ella, discúlpate, o no. Dile que es lo que siempre has querido hacer... — lo interrumpí negando enérgicamente con la cabeza — Edward… — James suspiró derrotado, se puso de pie y volteó a mirarme —Volvamos a casa, nos enfermaremos si seguimos congelando nuestros traseros aquí —dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Una semana después me había convertido en un ninja experto. Mi ropa se había convertido en mi camuflaje, todas mis prendas debían tener una capucha y por las dudas siempre llevaba una gorra de baseball a mano. Pese a que mis amigos insistían a que volviera a comer con ellos en la hora del almuerzo siempre lograba esquivarlos y esconderme en algún aula vacía. Mi madre había comenzado a quejarse de mi ropa, no por mi tipo de vestimenta, sino porque había días en que volvía realmente sucio y ella no podía explicarse a qué se debía.

Lo cierto era que había momentos en los que esquivar a Bella para que no me viera era realmente difícil y tenía que recurrir a situaciones extremas, como la que había pasado hoy en la mañana donde Bella había salido de la nada y no me quedó más remedio que tirarme al piso detrás de una mesa, en ese acto descubrí que el piso del aula de taller no se limpia muy seguido, tendría que averiguar cómo quitar la goma de mascar de mi codo antes de que mi madre la descubriera.

Al finalizar mi segunda semana en modo ninja me encontré con una intervención al llegar a casa.

Mis amigos, mi hermano e incluso mi madre me esperaban en la sala, algunos cruzados de brazos, otros se veían nerviosos y otros un tanto preocupados.

—Edward esto no puede seguir —fueron las primeras palabras de mi hermano.

—¿Qué tiene de malo? —pregunté sabiendo que era inútil fingir que no sabía a qué se refería.

—¿Piensas pasar así el resto de tu vida escolar hasta llegar a la universidad? —preguntó con enfado.

—¡Sí! —respondí llorando —¡Tú no sabes lo humillante que es!

—Nadie se ha burlado ni se burlará de ti Ed —respondió en tono conciliador.

—¡Déjame en paz! ¡Todos ustedes déjenme en paz! —grité antes de huir hacia mi habitación

* * *

Un largo silencio invadió la sala el cual Emmett rompió.

—Eso no ha salido bien.

—James estoy preocupada por tu hermano —dijo consternada mi madre.

—Lo sé y lo siento, mamá, nosotros lo empujamos a esto y debemos hacer algo para solucionarlo —dije mirando a mis amigos y a mi novia.

Vicky tomó mi mano en forma de consuelo y medio un tierno beso en los labios.

—Tengo una idea —exclamó Rosalie de repente —Pero no les va a gustar.

—No creo posible que sea peor de lo que ya estamos —Alice, Emmett, Victoria y yo asentimos de acuerdo a las palabras de Jasper.

—Necesitaremos a Bella Swan en esto —informó Rose.

—Tal vez si puede ser peor—susurró Alice en voz baja, cosa que todos pensamos en ese momento.

Cuando estuvimos todos de acuerdo en que la situación así como estaba no podía seguir y que debíamos hacer algo al respecto por más drástico que fuera, juntamos nuestras cabezas para pensar como armar y organizar el plan de Rosalie. Luego de tres horas de deliberación, algún que otro desacuerdo y varios deliciosos bocadillos que mi madre nos hizo para darnos aliento, teníamos un plan armado. Solo nos faltaba la pieza más importante… Bella Swan.

El lunes por la mañana Emmett y yo nos acercamos con aire confiado que no teníamos a la chica Swan.

—Hey Nerdy Bells —fue el saludo de Emmett, por un momento creí que el grandote había arruinado nuestra única oportunidad de pedir ayuda para salvar a mi hermano.

—Hola Emmie Bear —respondió simpática, aunque su sonrisa se esfumó cuando me vio junto a Emmett —Hola James —saludó bajito.

—Hola Bella.

—¿Cómo… Cómo está Edward? —preguntó sorprendiéndome —He tratado de hablar con él, pero cada vez que lo veo se esconde y la última vez se golpeó con una pared, no quiero que se lesione por mi culpa —explicó apresurada.

—De eso queríamos hablarte ¿tienes unos minutos? —pregunté esperanzado.

* * *

Las últimas dos semanas de mi vida habían sido un caos. El chico más dulce y tierno de la escuela me había besado frente a todo el colegio para luego huir despavorido y no ha habido forma de enfrentarme a él. Cada vez que me acerco para hablarle sus hermosos ojos verdes se agrandan y huye tratando de esconderse lo mejor posible. No quiero ser cruel pero es pésimo en el arte de esconderse, solo que dejo que crea que no lo he visto para no mortificarlo aún más.

Mi hermano menor, Jacob, que estuvo presente en el episodio que denomino "Mi primer beso" porque, bueno… fue mi primer beso, se ha ofrecido a secuestrar a Edward para que pueda besarlo según él lo denomina "Como Dios manda". Mi hermano mayor, Sam, que vino de visita el último fin de semana desde la universidad, rio hasta las lágrimas mientras Jacob le contaba lo que había sucedido y yo me ponía roja como un tomate. Para colmo de males mi padre estaba presente cuando mi hermanito menor, quien me lleva una cabeza de alto y pesa casi el doble que yo, relataba la historia, por suerte el solo se limitó a levantar una ceja en mi dirección y mirarme divertido.

Fui abordada en el pasillo de la escuela por Emmett a quien le doy clases de apoyo de matemáticas, él y yo hemos desarrollado una linda amistad, resulto ser que el gigante es en realidad un osito de peluche, y por James Cullen, hermano mayor de Edward.

Al final no eran solo James y Emmett quienes querían hablar conmigo, sino que sus novias y amigos también estaban allí y hasta me enteré que la señora Cullen estaba metida en el plan "Devolver la dignidad a Edward"

El plan no era malo, pero tenía sus fallas, el hecho que los muchachos quisieran usar la fuerza para obligar a Edward a hablar conmigo me pareció extremo, por lo que decidí trazar un plan dentro de su plan.

Los chicos me dijeron que Edward almorzaba solo escondido en el patio trasero de la escuela. En cuanto doblé por el patio y él me vio se tiró al piso detrás de dos grandes contenedores de basura, por lo que decidí jugar su juego y me tiré al piso frente a él.

—Hola Edward.

—¿Qué estás… Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó sorprendido por mi acción.

—¿Te estoy saludando? —respondí medio pregunté. Tal vez mi plan tenía algunas fallas y todas ellas eran yo ¿Cómo iba a hablar con Edward si no podía confiar en mis palabras?

—Pero… Pero… ¡Te tiraste al piso!

—Si es la única forma que tengo de hablar contigo no me arrepiento de hacerlo — _bien Bella sigue así_ , me di ánimos.

—Creo que deberíamos levantarnos.

—Sí, está frio y oloroso aquí —respondí mientras me levantaba. Edward como el caballero que siempre supuse que era extendió su mano para ayudarme —Gracias.

—Lo siento. Lo siento, Bella, lamento lo que hice —se disculpo. No sé por qué pero su disculpa me produjo mal sabor de boca.

—¿Lo dices en serio? —pregunté dolida deseando que no se notara en mis palabras.

—Te humillé. Me humillé ¡Soy un idiota!

—Edward…

—Yo quería invitarte a salir. Decirte lo mucho que me gustas —mi corazón dio un brinco al escuchar sus palabras —Hace tanto tiempo que quería hacerlo. Y luego ellos me presionaban y sabía que tenían razón. No sé qué fue lo que sucedió. Yo… yo… te besé —término su diatriba en un susurro mirándome avergonzado.

Se veía tan lindo, Dios quería besarlo. Noté que no una sino seis cabezas se asomaban por la puerta del patio, por lo que decidí que Edward y yo nos merecíamos un poco más de privacidad.

—¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo? —pregunté envalentonada.

La boca de Edward se abrió, pero ningún sonido salió de ella, sus ojos me miraban asombrados.

—¿Edward? —lo llamé preocupada de que me rechazara. Tal vez la humillación había sido demasiada para el pobre.

—¡Sí! —gritó con voz fina luego de pestañear varias veces —Lo siento —aclaró su garganta — Si, me encantaría salir contigo.

Sonreí tímidamente e hice un baile de la victoria internamente.

Nos dirigíamos hacia la puerta trasera de la escuela caminando prácticamente hombro con hombro, cuando recordé algo.

—Edward ¿puedo pedirte algo?

—Sí, lo que tú quieras — respondió rápidamente y sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas.

—Deja de esconderte por favor.

* * *

 _Bella Swan me invitó a salir, Bella Swan me invitó a salir, Bella Swan me invitó a salir, Bella Swan me invitó a salir._

Mi cabeza no paraba de repetir esa frase. Tenía que ser un sueño, pero no lo era. Después de vivir dos semanas en una pesadilla ¡Bella Swan me invitó a salir!

¡Oh por Dios y ahora qué hago! De seguro lo voy a arruinar y mi vida será un infierno, ella me va a odiar, mis amigos dejaran de hablarme y mi madre me desheredara y…

Un fuerte dolor en mi mejilla izquierda me sacó de mis pensamientos masoquistas.

—¡Detente Edward! —me regañó el responsable del golpe en mi rostro —Deja de ser tan niño. La chica de tus sueños te invitó a salir. Disfruta el momento y deja de lloriquear como nenita ¿Has entendido? —fueron las dulces palabras de James.

Asentí con la cabeza avergonzado por mi comportamiento.

Había acordado con Bella que saldríamos el sábado por la tarde, mis amigos y mi hermano sucumbieron a mis suplicas por lo que no vinieron a darme ánimos y se comprometieron a no espiar mi cita. Creo que el hecho de que mamá les había lanzado "La mirada" fue los que los convenció de que lo mejor para ellos sería que salieran en grupo al cine y me dejaran en paz.

Me había duchado tres veces, primero porque estaba tan nervioso que había sudado como testigo falso y otra vez porque no supe medir cuanta colonia debía ponerme y se me pasó la mano, mamá debió abrir varias ventanas para orear toda la planta alta de la casa.

Me había cambiado siete veces de ropa, solo para decidir ponerme la que había sido mi primera opción.

Mamá se encontraba parada frente a mí en el recibidor de la casa alisando arrugas invisibles de mi camisa.

—Compórtate como el caballero que sé que eres —fueron sus palabras —Y Edward, disfruta tu salida, no te preocupes por nada mas ¿de acuerdo? —acarició tiernamente mi rostro —Eres un dulce muchacho, pero te preocupas demasiado por absolutamente todo.

Sonreí a sus palabras porque sabía que tenía razón.

—Aquí tienes dinero —extendió su mano con varios billetes en ella.

—Mamá… —protesté.

—Sé que tienes tu dinero, pero yo quiero dártelo —se impuso metiendo el dinero en el bolsillo de mi camisa —Aquí tienes mi tarjeta de crédito y no aceptaré un no por respuesta ¿queda claro?

—Gracias mami.

—Bien. Tu padre tuvo que ir a trabajar y no puede estar aquí, pero dejó algo para ti —me sorprendió sacando las llaves del auto de papá y extendiéndolas delante de mi rostro.

—¿En serio? —pregunté estupefacto.

—Eres un buen chico Edward, tu padre y yo confiamos en ti —dijo con emoción contenida —Estamos muy orgullosos de ti bebé.

En otros tiempos hubiera protestado porque me llamó bebé, pero teniendo en cuenta que mi labio inferior temblaba haciendo puchero, preferí no decir nada y abrazar a mi mami.

Estacioné frente a la casa de Bella y lo primero que noté es que sus dos hermanos estaban parados cruzados de brazos delante de la puerta. Tragué grueso y bajé del auto dirigiéndome directamente a ellos. Cuando estaba subiendo el primer escalón, una mujer diminuta muy parecida a Bella pero con el cabello más claro y algunas décadas mayor salió enfadada por la puerta y tomó a cada hermano por una oreja y los metió a la casa reprendiéndolos y enviándolos a su habitación. Tardé unos segundo en salir de mi asombro por lo que había pasado, tomé una respiración profunda dándome valor y toqué el timbre.

—Hola Eward —Bella abrió la puerta vestida con un pantalón negro ajustado y un sweater azul. Simplemente perfecta —Por favor pasa, estaré lista en un minuto.

Al entrar a su casa todo el color de mi rostro se evaporó ya que lo primero que noté fue que Charlie Swan, su padre y jefe de la policía de Forks estaba sentado en un sofá viéndome directamente.

La mujer menuda que había metido a los hermanos Swan de una oreja se acercó a mi rápidamente

—Hola Edward, soy la madre de Bella, por favor llámame Renée.

—Mucho gusto señ… —ella levantó una ceja amenazante hacia mi —Renée—me corregí.

—Ponte cómodo iré a buscar algo de beber —dijo amablemente y desapareció en la cocina.

—Bienvenido muchacho —fue el saludo del jefe Swan que ahora se encontraba parado frente a mí.

Sonrió simpático sacudiendo su bigote y puso una de sus fuertes manos en mi hombro.

—No te preocupes por mi arma, si le haces daño a mi bebita será de Renée de quien tendrás que esconderte y según me han contado no eres muy bueno en eso —gemí internamente por ser famoso como el peor ninja de la historia — Así que no la cagues ¿de acuerdo chico?

Para cuando Bella bajó por las escaleras ya lista para salir, Charlie había vuelto a su lugar en el sofá viendo los deportes como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Ya nos vamos mamá —Bella gritó en dirección a la cocina.

—Bien bebé, recuerda volver antes de las diez —fue la respuesta de su madre mientras la abrazaba y besaba.

—Adiós papi.

—Gas pimienta —fue lo único que dijo su padre sin dejar de mirar el televisor.

—En mi bolso —respondió Bella con toda naturalidad.

Su padre se levantó, la abrazó, estrecho mi mano, luego de eso nos escolto hasta la puerta y antes de cerrar la misma nos exigió el uso de cinturones de seguridad y que nos divirtiéramos.

El viaje hacia Port Angeles fue tranquilo, pese a mis nervios pude entablar una charla amena sobre cosas triviales como el colegio, familia y amigos. Hablar con Bella era tan natural que el tiempo pasaba sin darme cuenta por lo que me sorprendí cuando note que habíamos llegado a nuestro destino.

Estaba preparado para llevar a Bella a un restaurante lujoso y demostrarle que puedo ser un caballero y no el idiota inseguro de las últimas semanas, pero nada me preparó para el pedido de Bella.

—¿Podemos cenar en McDonald's? Tengo deseos de comer una Happy Meal.

Creo que mi cara de estúpido ante su declaración le causo gracia porque comenzó a reír, tomó mi mano y me arrastró al único McDonald's del pueblo.

—¡Vamos! Están entregando muñecos de Snoopy junto con la cajita.

Así que cenamos en McDonald's, fue necesario comprar cuatro Happy Meal para cada uno para lograr llenar nuestros estómagos, pero Bella estaba tan feliz con sus ocho mini muñecos de Snoopy, ya que yo le había regalado los míos, que nada mas importaba.

Bella insistió en escabullirnos en el pelotero del local, ante mi negativa sacó el armamento pesado e hizo alusión a mi pasado como ninja. Nos divertimos en el pelotero hasta quedar sin aliento de tanto reír, aliento que nos hubiera ayudado a huir más de prisa del guardia de seguridad del McDonald's.

Al regresar, acompañé a Bella hasta la puerta de su casa. Moría por darle un beso, pero temía hacerlo por la vergonzosa experiencia anterior.

—Gracias por acceder a tener una cita conmigo Edward, fue muy divertido.

—Gracias a ti por pedírmelo. Yo también me divertí mucho, lamento que no nos dejen volver a ingresar a McDonald's.

—Valió la pena —respondió con una sonrisa.

Por un momento nos quedamos viéndonos fijamente, hasta que mis ojos se desviaron a sus labios, prácticamente podía saborearlos, hasta que Bella carraspeó y tuve que desviar la mirada.

—Debo entrar, mamá es muy estricta con su regla de estar dentro de casa antes de las diez de la noche.

—Oh. Claro, lo siento no quiero que te metas en problemas por mi culpa.

—Buenas noches Edward. Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela —se despidió antes de darme un beso en la mejilla y entrar a su casa.

Amé la cita con Bella, pero aun así se sentía como que había faltado algo. El lunes seguía sintiendo el mismo vacio. No podía dejar de reprocharme no ser más valiente, pero a fin de cuentas ella jamás dijo si le había gustado o molestado el beso que le había dado.

Era la hora del almuerzo y no había visto a Bella en toda la mañana. Estaba preocupado de que ella hubiera reconsiderado nuestra salida dándose cuenta de que en realidad fue un error salir con un inadaptado como yo.

—¡Oye Edward! —Bella me llamó desde el centro de la cafetería. Todas las cabezas se giraron para vernos.

—Hola Bella —la saludé tímidamente cuando llegué a ella.

—El sábado olvide darte algo —la miré confundido pensando qué pudo ser lo que olvidó.

Todos mis pensamiento se esfumaron cuando sentí los labios de Bella en los míos y sus brazos rodeando mi cuello. Sus labios se amoldaban a la perfección con los míos, cuando sentí su lengua pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca. De repente el mundo desapareció y solo éramos Bella y yo. Nuestras bocas hambrientas no tenían suficiente del otro. Podía quedarme así eternamente, pero mis pulmones protestaron su necesidad de oxigeno.

Cuando nos separamos el mundo regreso a su sitio y pude escuchar como todos en la cafetería nos vitoreaban y aplaudían. Mi hermano nos aplaudía eufórico parado sobre su mesa.

—Me pareció apropiado que nuestro segundo beso fuera en el mismo sitio donde fue el primero —dijo Bella apoyando su frente en la mía.

—Me parece perfecto —sonreí —pero podríamos hacerlo más perfecto aun —respondí.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó con su frente aun pegada a la mía.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia?

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer mi segunda historia. Por favor díganme que les pareció.**

 **Con amor Verk**


End file.
